You'll never win, darling
by she'sasiriusriot
Summary: A night at the Yule Ball told by seven different people. i:Scorpius ii:Albus iii:Hugo iv:Louis v:Rose vi:Lily vii:James fin
1. Scorpius

You'll never win, darling

_Scorpiusdominique _

_;_

Dom looked bored and for some reason that annoyed Scorpius more than he would like to admit. Didn't she know that she was in a position that almost every girl in the school would envy, going to the Yule Ball with Scorpius Malfoy? Obviously not.

"Why did you come with me, Dom?" He didn't know what to expect as an answer, he suspected it could be anything from a slap to a declaration of love. No screw that, if he knew one thing it was the fact that Dominique Weasley hated his guts.

She smiled at him for a minute, "Out of everyone in the whole school, Lysander would be most jealous of you."

He could only stare at her, noting the lack of remorse in her grin and regretting every time that he told her she wasn't Slytherin enough. Then he laughed and grabbed her hand pulling her off her chair before she could protest.

She glared at him, "What do you think you're doing, Malfoy"

Scorpius just laughed again, tightening his grip on her wrist as she tried to pull it from his hand. "Believe it or not, you aren't the only one with an ulterior motive, Weasley."

She raised an eyebrow, "Do I get to find out this ulterior motive?"

They were pushing through the crowd at this point and Scorpius turned to smirk at her, "You better lower your voice, Weasley. Someone might actually think you care." He stopped completely and faced her, his faces inches from hers, "Others might think you're flirting."

He watched a blush creep up her face. Then he did something that could only be described as stupid. He kissed Dominique Weasley, in the all too crowded Great Hall, storing the fact that she kissed him back away for future blackmailing purposes.

"Come on," He whispered in her ear as he pulled away, conscious of the crowd that were now staring at him with a slightly amused, slightly shocked expression.

He was careful to nudge James Potter with his elbow as he passed and the look he communicated over Dom's shoulder said everything. It said, '_see, even your cousins can't resist me, I win.'_


	2. Albus

_albusemily_

_{from Albus' POV} _

;

He doesn't know what he's supposed to feel as he sits here all alone. Is he supposed to be upset that he's all on his own, angry with Emily for taking what he said the wrong way, victorious because he won that fight? He doesn't feel anything, not at the minute any way, he just feels desperately empty.

Then he sees something that fills the emptiness with hysterical laughter, his best friend dragging his younger cousin through the crowd. He stands up, for a moment forgetting his misery and the fight with Emily, he needs to see this.

He falls in with the crowd, who are all, at the moment inconspicuously watching the pair as they pretend to dance. He watches as they stop in the middle of the floor and Dom says something to Scorpius, he can almost imagine the bickering.

He doesn't notice the figure behind him until she puts an arm around his shoulder, "They make a cute couple don't they?"

His interest in the affairs of his best friend is broken as he turns to smile at Emily, "I'm sorry." They say it at the same time and the tinkling of gentle laughter fills the small part of the dance floor that they occupy.

He catches sight of his brother in the distance, dancing stupidly with Alice and for once as he sees them together he doesn't feel a twinge of jealousy. He's always been jealous of James and Alice; they seemed to have it sorted already while he never seemed to get it right.

He thinks he may just have got it right this time as he hugs Emily and whispers in her ear, "Merry Christmas, Emmy."


	3. Hugo

_hugolena_

_{from Hugo's POV}_

;

Hugo didn't want to be here; in fact he would rather have been anywhere else in the world. Unfortunately Lily wasn't taking no for an answer, so much to their displeasure he and Louis had been hounded, coaxed and when all else failed blackmailed into their dress robes. Hugo had spent most of the time lounging on his bed while Louis and Lily had screeched at each other, he had long ago realised that it was impossible to argue with Lily when she wanted something.

It wasn't until Hugo seen who exactly was occupying the corner that his cousin was leading him too that he decided always doing what Lily wanted wasn't his best option. Sitting in front of him was Lena. The very person he had been avoiding for the last few weeks, ever since the pumpkin juice incident.

He turned questioningly to face Lily, his face hard. He only needed one word, "Why?" Why was she betraying his trust and creating this moment that would not end well.

Lily sighed before saying gently, "You owe it to her, Hugo."

"She poured pumpkin juice all over me!"

"You kissed her, ran away and then denied anything had ever happened in front of her. Which do you think is worse?"

"The pumpkin juice."

"Hugo!" Lily's tone was one of exasperation.

"Alright! What I did was worse!" Lily smiled, encouragingly and he could tell she thought this was going her way, "But I'm not going over there!"

"Don't you think Lena looks pretty?" He was surprised by the change of tactics and he looked at the girl in front of him. There was nothing to do but nod the affirmative.

Lily raised an eyebrow, "You think she looks pretty and you kissed her? I think you like her, Hugo." He appreciated the way Lily said it gently, not in her usual over excited fashion.

Just then, for the briefest second, Lena looked up and their eyes met. He saw everything in her eyes, hope, fear, hurt, anger and maybe love. He turned to Lily in a small voice, "I have to go, don't I?"

She just nodded and he took a deep breath before closing the distance between himself and Lena.


	4. Louis

_louisdru_

;

He doesn't like all the looks he's getting, apparently a Weasley and a Greyback attracted a lot of attention, especially when they go to a dance together and they don't dress properly. The hostility in the gazes he met as he walked into the great hall astounded him. People he had known for years, glared at him, tutting as they looked him up and down, seen his jeans and converse, instead of dress robes. He could practically hear them thinking, _'That is such a Dom thing to do, what is Louis thinking?'_ He agreed with them in part, this was a daring thing that usually only his sister or the girl beside him would dare to do. He never realised how strong they were to pull things like this off, all the whispered comments and disapproving glances made him want to crawl into a ball and hide but the pressure on his hand kept him strong.

Beside him Dru Greyback stood in all her rebellious splendour, leather jacket and an expression daring anyone to contradict her. There was only one small difference from every other ball, when he had stood in the crowd at glared at her in dislike with them. This time he was standing beside Dru and clasping her hand because that was the only thing stopping him from turning and running as fast as he could back out the door.

"How do you stick this?"

She shrugged, "They're going to talk about me anyway because of who I am, I might as well give them something more interesting to talk about."

"They don't even know you! They have no right to!" Louis' tone was angry as he glared at the nearest seventh year who had been staring at them.

"You thought exactly the same as them a month ago" That made Louis think and the anger in his eyes abated.

Before he could say something else, they were barrelled to the side by a couple who were to content to shove their way through the crowd without so much as a _'could you move please?'_ When he turned to see who exactly had knocked him over he stood dumbstruck. He couldn't believe what was in front of him.

"I thought Dom and Malfoy hated each other?" He choked out, still staring after the pair who were, as far as he could tell, holding hands.

"Oh they do. Well, they did this morning anyway..." Dru looked after them with a bemused expression. "Besides it's not like your family are sane, anyway." She nodded in the direction of James and Alice who were dancing on top of a table.

Louis laughed, ignoring the comment about his family, he knew they were all nuts, "Only one of them is related to me!"

"The other one will be soon."

Louis changed the subject quickly once she said that, he did not want to think about any of his family getting married, "You want to dance?"


	5. Rose

_From Rose's point of view_

_;_

Rose was lost; she had nothing to do and no one to do it with. Albus was off somewhere in the depths of despair because he had fought with Emily and Scorpius had disappeared through the crowd with Dom only a few minutes ago.

It surprised her how much she minded. There was fluttering butterflies trapped in her stomach and a ravenous monster in the depths of her mind. She tried to tell herself that she was worried about her cousin or her best friend. She couldn't decide who she was more worried about though, it seemed to change ever five seconds and truly she didn't feel worried at all. They could handle each other, her little cousin and her best friend, in a way that not many people could and she envied that, the way Dom could capture Scorpius' _(anyone's)_ attention without trying while she would never be able to, not in that way.

At the moment she wished she had her prefect badge and the ability to break them apart wherever they may be but she couldn't do that, tonight was a party and Scorpius was her friend, he deserved to be happy for one night. Even if it was Dom that made him happy.

She was jostled from her misery by a nudge that nearly knocked her over. She turned to promise the culprit and a week of detentions but when she seen him, her eyes soften. Lysander Scamander looked exactly how she felt.

"I'm guessing you seen them."

"I saw."

"Was... was she faking?" It's the last little bit of hope Rose has to cling onto.

"He kissed her." That one cut deep, Rose had expected it but hearing it hurt, "In front of everyone."

Lysander kept on talking, bitterness tinged his voice, "Don't worry, she'll have someone new by next Tuesday, it's the way Dom works."

Rose smiled at Lysander, "She's difficult, Lysander but she likes you. I watched her with lots of boys but with you she's different."

"It doesn't feel like that," Lysander started to speak again but Rose wasn't staring at him but passed him, at... at Hugo and ... Lena.

"Lysander, I hate to interrupt but could you possibly tell me if that's my brother over there with Lena"

The blonde boy stopped mid-sentence and followed Rose's gaze, mouth opened, "Well I never thought I'd see the day Hugo Weasley got a girl..."


	6. Lily

_From Lily's point of view_

;

Lily didn't realise that two boys could be such hard work, the moment she got Hugo settled and talking to Lena, the whole hall went quiet and she just knew that Louis had walked in with Dru. Right in front of everybody. She had specifically told him to sneak in but of course he had a better idea and why would anyone ever listen to Lily?

She fumed inwardly as she made her way towards the dance floor that now occupied the centre of the great hall, as she went she seen James climb unto one of the tables surrounding the edge of the room and reach his hand down to help Alice up. She sighed, they were so sweet James and Alice, so very together and in love, they always had been. She wished she had that fairytale ending all ready planned from the beginning.

She tore her eyes from the pair who were now dancing on the table and continued pushing her way through the crowd, determined to find out just how big of a mess Louis had caused.

Lily inhaled sharply when her eyes came to rest on Louis and Dru, they were both wearing jeans and Dru even had a leather jacket on, she wondered if they were trying to attract attention rather than defect it. It seemed like it, especially since Louis had went out of his way to change out of the dress robes she had blackmailed him into wearing.

She was heading over to give the blond boy a piece of her mind when she walked straight into someone. She was knocked backwards a few paces and when she looked up her heart began to flip flop. She stared into the face of Alistair Jordan.

She started it spluttering, "Merlin I'm so sorry, Ali."

He looked at her strangely and she realised she wasn't to call him Ali. She wasn't one of his friends.

"It's fine, Lily" and then he walked away while she was still coming to terms with the fact that he knew her name.

Then his voice came back over her shoulder, "Hey Lily?"

Her heart was doing summersaults faster than ever, "Yeah." She tried to sound cool.

"You haven't seen Lucy, have you?" Her heart flopped again.


	7. James

_jamesalice_

_;_

James was going to make sure that he enjoyed tonight, more than any other night, more than any other Yule Ball because tonight was going to be his last ever one. He would never again walk into this hall on Christmas Night and prepare himself to first of all sit through a boring dinner but then party for the rest of the night and a considerable part of the next morning. For the last few years it had been a tradition, almost like clockwork, stay up to the not quite so early hours of the morning, get drunk on the firewhiskey Fred would retrieve from the dorms and sneak off somewhere with Alice giggling all the while.

He wasn't planning on letting anything ruin the last repetition of that routine.

Not even Scorpius Malfoy's little dig or Lily's heartbroken stare.

Tonight he ceased to be the big brother, the big cousin, tonight he was just James, no obligations to watch out for his younger cousins and siblings.

He stood on top of one of the tables, his arm around Alice's shoulders and hers around his waist, feeling like he could conquer the world right now.

He had his girl, he had the future he always wanted, looming in the distance, only a few months away. He had all his hopes and dreams within his grasp and as he stood on that table feeling on top of the world he promised that this time wouldn't throw it away. He wouldn't lose his head again.

He smiled down at Alice and kissed the top of her head, "Last time." They said it at the same time, the same tone of longing and fear in their voices. They weren't sure if they were ready for all their adult dreams to come true yet.

But for the moment it didn't matter, there was a party, they still had a few months left and they would be damned if they didn't enjoy them. Starting Now.

Callie Creevy snapped a picture of the King and Queen of Hogwarts as they stood, contemplating destiny.

* * *

><p><strong>fin<strong>

_For the point of view in a week challenge _


End file.
